Amy's Secret
by Akarui'sAngel
Summary: "Why are you so against telling people the truth?" I groan. "It wouldn't change anything, we would still be like this" "Drop it now Amy" he mumbles low, throwing the duvet from his body and collecting his clothes from the ground. "Why do we have to keep this a secret? We've been at it for months now! Surely we can tell them?" I moan. "They would be so happy for us" "Enough!"
1. The Relationship

_**Fellow Readers- I have ANOTHER story to give you lovely people. This one is my best by far, or that's what I think anyway. Please read and enjoy.**_

 _ **I dont own any sonic characters.**_

* * *

 **Amy's Secret**

Like an open flame, I feel exotic, light and dangerous. The hot sweat drips from our bodies, his tight embrace overwhelming me, making my blood boil from his delicate touch. He strokes down from my ear, leaving sweet kisses down my neck till finally reaching my breasts. I'm mesmerized by his bright eyes and his peach coloured lips, as his hands drift to my hips. His muscles flex with every thrust and pound he gives me. _More, more._ I beg, his grunting echoes my soft moans as we collide together. He collapses on top of me and breathes heavily before kissing my neck.

He's happy. That makes me happy.

After a moment's pause, he gets up, regains his structure and collects his abandoned clothes from the floor. I watch with amusement as he slips them on and exits the room without a word said. As if it never happened.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Oh Amy, I can't wait!" the excited bunny bounced on her seat beside me, giggling and squealing about her new college course, which acquiescently means she will be leaving her home for 9 months to study.

"I know, but don't forget, you still need to pack" I warned her, scolding at her like a mother to a child. She shrugged this off, and smiled.

"I'll be fine. Mother has already packed most of my belongings. All I need now is equipment for my course" before I have a chance to speak, she pulls a white piece of paper from her pocket and unfolds it out onto the little coffee table in front of me. "See. I need a computer, printer, books, pens, an A3 folder and a sketchbook"

"Didn't Tails make you a new computer?" I wonder idly.

"Yes, but it's not finished. I don't think it will be ready in time for when I leave" Oh. "But-" she starts again. Taking a quick sip of my tea, I glance up at her to continue. "But when I was at Tails' workshop, Sonic came by and said he could buy me a new one as a college present. Isn't that great?"

"That's good news then"

"So, all I need now is the rest. I was hoping you could take me shopping next week and help me get the supplies I need?" she flutters her eyelids at me, and I acquiescently give in.

"I doubt I'll have anything better to do" I shrug at her.

"Oh thank you! I forgot to mention, how are you doing lately?" her sudden interest pulls me in, as I almost choke down my tea. After the whole conversation she had not once asked about me, but I believed it was understandable as she was just too upbeat about her college road trip.

"I'm…fine" I say.

"You sound lost in your own world? Something on your mind?" she sits properly back in her chair and gleams at me, waiting for the beans to spill. But I had nothing to say, nothing in which I wanted to say.

But in fact there was something on my mind, or shall I say someone. Our last imitate session happened yesterday at Blaze's house party. Our eyes connected and next, we were upstairs, getting hot and sweaty beneath the covers. I admit that it was a silly mistake, but for some reason whenever our eyes meet, I get this strange warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I end up blushing, avoiding his green eyes immediately. But he still manages to unwind me.

"Amy, you know you can tell me anything…right?" Cream disturbs my thoughts, obviously distracting my moment's imagination.

My eyes flicker back to her, and gleam brightly.

"I know Cream, I just have a lot going on" this was a lie. But I needed to perfect it. "After Blaze's party…and Rouge's new apartment, it becomes quite stressful" this part was true. I had arranged Blaze's last house party, and was helping Rouge move into her new apartment in town.

"Oh Amy, why do you put so much on your plate?" the rabbit whispers. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes at me, while slowly drinking the rest of her hot chocolate.

"I don't mind" I say with a shrug. "I like helping out"

"If you say so"

There's a long pause, as we continue to finish our drinks. But I can sense something as Cream begins to fidget under the table, swaying her legs back and forth on the chair. Slowly, I cock my eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing?" I question.

She stops, bites her lip and flushes red.

"Nothing" she giggles. "Nothing…" she repeats. Her legs sway again under the table, and I glare with amusement. She has a secret! I know this, after being best friends with this young girl for so long, I can automatically tell when she wants to spill a secret. But I play it cool.

"So Cream…" I start.

"I don't fancy Charmy!" she snaps randomly, before I could even say another word, she heats up bright red.

"I didn't say you did" I tell her. "But now…I'm intrigued" a playful smile appears on my face as I lean across the table, staring dead in her eyes. "Charmy hey?"

"Amy…I…uh…"

"I won't tell"

"But, I thought maybe you could…help me?" her eyelashes flicker at me.

"Help you?"

"Yeah, I want to tell him, but I'm leaving. And even if he liked me too, we couldn't do a long distance thing…it wouldn't work out" she takes in a deep breath. "Or what if he doesn't like me…I don't want to end up like" she stops, her eyes wide after cupping her mouth with her gloved hands.

Ouch!

"Like me and Sonic?" I finish, gritting my teeth. Saying his name made my lips dry and my heart pound. "But we're fine" I admit.

"But you're not…together. Like you wanted" she mumbles. I laugh at this, but not for the reason she thinks.

"Welcome to the love life Cream" I snigger. "Relationships aren't everything, just wait and see what happens…maybe soon you'll get what you want"

She looks puzzled at me.

"Are you still waiting for him then Amy?"

I shake my head.

 _Oh Cream, you have no idea_.

Later on in the evening, I had finished my tea with Cream, bid goodbye to her then took a quick walk up to Dolly Avenue, where amongst big houses and flats, was a large chrome building with 'Dame Dolly Apartments'. Stepping up the clean stoned staircase, I made and made my way to the giant silver framed door, and pressed the third button down on the call box beside it.

"Hello?" the speaker muffled.

"Hi, you letting me in?" I ask.

"Keep ya knickers on Pinky…doors open now" a low buzz came from the door, allowing me to open and enter inside. I grinned, the place was so spacious and posh. The hallway was quite large, with a pale blue coloured sofa to match the silver walls, along with a chrome tv. I awed at it. But this was obviously not my stop. The staircase was to the left, leading me up to floor one, floor two, and then finally to my destination. Floor three.

Luckily the door was already swung open for my entrance. But as I walked, I wasn't taken away by its elegance.

Boxes. Boxes everywhere. Some open, some closed and some destroyed and torn apart. I stared with my mouth wide.

"Finally what took you so long?" a familiar voice called out.

"I'm sorry, I was admiring the beauty of this place. Didn't realise it occupied a dumping ground" I joked.

"Oi pinky, zip it" a white bat popped up from the clutter, pointing her long pink gloves at me. "It's took me 2 days to get everything straight" she admits.

"Straight? Looks like Knuckles was here"

"Well come and help me" Rouge flickers her wings up, and flies out of her organised mess, approaching me with a wide enough smile. "Once it's all done, I'll have a party" Oh no, not another one. My smile drops.

"A party? But Blaze had one yesterday" I pipe up.

"Yeah but when Blaze has a party it's all about tea, coffee and biscuits. You're lucky if you get wine" she sticks her nose up into the air with disgust.

"We did have wine. And whisky…" we both tear our faces at the thought of whisky. What a disgusting drink. Yet, the lads quite enjoy it. No idea why.

"My party will have booze! And plenty of it! Vodka to Jägermeister" her smile widens and her eyes shine brightly. "And the alco-pops for the youngsters"

I roll my eyes, drifting further into the room to inspect. The kitchen was rather small, but easily concealed away from the living room, with pale pink walls and oak countertops. It looked very posh with the diamond like lights flickering from the ceiling and the matching handles and sides on the cupboard doors. If anything, I was impressed. Yet not something I imagined Rouge to be living in.

But I suppose that's what she gets for breaking up with Richard.

"So have you spoken to Richard at all?" I question, curious to the fact that his name chimed in my thoughts.

"Richard?" Rouge groans. She speaks his name like a bad taste to the mouth. "Of course not" she growls. "He kicked me out of my beautiful home, made me give up my expensive diamond ring and even those fashionable clothes he bought me" she quivers slowly.

"Well it was his house" I mutter.

"Mansion" she corrected. "A massive, gigantic mansion! With gold and platinum lining! It cost him a fortune"

"Not surprised" I whisper. "But you gave that all up for…what was his name? Um…" I try to pinpoint the name, but she groans once more, feeling utterly ashamed.

"Maurice"

"That's it! Bet you wished you never had done it now" I shrug, merely surprised that she slugs down onto one of the cardboard boxes, her head in her hands.

"I just can't help it though Amy. Every time I find the right guy…I always get…distracted"

"By cheating?" I wonder idly.

"It's what I've always done, I get too comfortable…bored…sometimes even tired of the same sex" I roll my eyes at her. "I would love to just settle down or even get married"

"Really? Never thought you was that type of girl?" I admit.

"No one does. But it's finding that right guy" she says. "How's your love life going?" her quick change of subject brings me to a halt.

"Uh…"

"Come now Amy, I'm not daft. I know when you've had some!" she barks, her blue eyes greedy for information. "How long has it been now?"

"Wha"

"Is it the same guy?"

"Rouge-"

"Oh it is the same guy!" she perks up her ears, tapping her feet rapidly to the wooden floor with excitement. "I knew it! Well who is he?" my face heats up by the interrogation. "You can't lie to me now Amy"

"I have no one" I say, shrugging her eyes from me. "I told you before, I don't need anyone" I quickly avoid her eye contact, but she's like a vampire on blood- eager for the gossip.

"When was the last time you did it?" she questions. She pounces in front of me, causing my body to tense up by her surprise. "Yesterday? It was yesterday wasn't it?" she growls.

"What…no" I lie.

"Amy, come on now. Don't lie to me" she flutters her eyelashes and grins wildly. "I bet it was at the party wasn't it?" I blush. "Amy Rose! I don't believe it!" she laughs. "You're getting too many dirty habits…so who's the guy?"

I say nothing. The fact that this was supposed to be my little secret affair, made my blood trickle. I couldn't give any more signs away. I remain still, and straight faced.

"Fine, if you won't tell me" she mumbles. She taps her finger to her chin and begins naming every guy at Blaze's house party. I try not to smirk. "Silver? No, he's too high up for Blaze. Knuckles? Pfft…he wishes. Manic? Too much of a metal head. Vector? Too old. Espio? Too dark. Charmy? Too young. Tails? Hmm…you and him have been close lately?" I pull my face with confusion. He's like my baby brother! "Ok, maybe not. Sonic? Ha. Shadow? Yes Shadow!" her eyes dart at me, and I roll my eyes.

Me and Shadow? Could you believe Sonia's face if I had? She'll be heartbroken. Not to mention she would never trust me again. Especially when I'm the only one that knows about her little love affair.

"No? Hm…you're making this extremely difficult for me Amy" she points out.

"I'm not telling you anything Rouge, get over it" I shake my head away from her and turn to open the remaining closed boxes, pulling out furniture and bits and pieces that she requested to keep. Picture frames, candles and even pillowcases.

There's silence afterwards, and as time goes by, the apartment suddenly seems to look more controlled. We attempt to unpack most of the boxes, until Rouge finally speaks up.

"What's the time Amy?"

"Time? Um…" I look over at the silver clock I placed up on the wall. "6.40" I tell her.

"Ok they should be here soon" she mumbles to herself, dusting her trousers as she gets up from the floor. I'm confused.

"They?"

"Yeah, Sonic and Knuckles. They're bringing my sofa over" she stops, smiling warmly. "And Tails has my tv, and I think Sonia is tagging along"

I roll my eyes.

"You didn't tell me that earlier?" I say, gritting my teeth.

"Did I not?" Rouge mutters, as she darts into the little bathroom. "I'm sure I did" she shuts the door behind her and I'm left in the open space in silence.

And as if right on cue, grunting noises from the red echidna himself appear, as he and the blue hedgehog struggle to bring the sofa up stairs.

"Lift it higher!" Knuckles growls. "I can't get it round the corner!"

"Well if you wasn't so slow at pulling it up" the other snaps. At first I'm curious how they managed to enter without Rouge pressing the buzzer for the door, but until I see Knuckles' with a silver key around his wrist, while holding up a giant deep blue sofa. I say no more.

"Hang on, let me pull it through! Stop pushing!" Knuckles snaps, as he walks backwards into the open door. He still hasn't realised that I'm sat on the ground surrounded by what was left of the many boxes. Yet I was amused by the entertainment of the two lads bickering with one another.

"I'm not pushing!"

"Yes you are, I can feel the sofa moving!" Knuckles snaps once more.

"Hurry up then!" the two of them continue to argue, pulling and pushing this lovely fabric sofa into the room before slowly placing it down to the ground.

"There. See wasn't hard at all" the tall blue sniggers.

"I could have done it without your help anyway" Knuckles grumbles. They both cross their arms, before suddenly blushing at the sight of me.

"Amy" they greet, surprised of my appearance.

"How long have you been there?" Knuckles wonders, rubbing the back of his neck. I smile, shrugging my shoulders.

"A few hours now" I say politely. "Is Tails not with you?" I keep my eye contact straight at Knuckles, who smiles warmly. But it's Sonic that pipes up next.

"He'll be over soon. He wanted to go and see Cream first" I glance over at Sonic, awing at the answer.

"Oh, fair enough" before I even keep eye contact, I move back to my job of emptying the boxes. While the lads stand, observing the room and waiting for Rouge to appear.

Breaking the awkwardness, she does.

The bathroom door springs open and Rouge stomps out in long glossy black boots, and skin tight trousers. We all glare at one another, before attempting to admire her looks. Frankly I'm taken away by how slutty she looks. But then, when hasn't she been?

"Boys! You're here!" she flutters her eyes and flaunts across the room, holding her head high. "Did you want a refreshments?" she twinkles at Knuckles, and he blushes.

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Anything for you" she flirts. I snigger at this, receiving a stare. "Amy, be a darling and show them around my new apartment. I'll open some champagne" she struts into the small kitchen, but is quickly followed by Knuckles. I giggle.

"Did you want me to show you the bedroom and bathroom?" I ask, looking up at Sonic. He smirks evilly at me, before holding out his hand for me to take.

"Sure, lead the way" as I take his hand, I instantly receive a spark. And my whole body goes into lock down. I growl at this, but shrug it off. My hand slaps out of his and I quickly dart for the bathroom, opening the door for him to see inside. He takes a quick peek, nodding his head positively. "Looks good" he says. "Now where's the bedroom?"

I shut the door and turn to another closed room, allowing him to enter. He again, peeks inside and smirks. "Looks…nice"

"It's not completely done" I tell him, noticing the nightstands are missing and lampshades.

"I gathered"

I pull the door too, and move back into the living room where Knuckles stands, eyeing me with a grin.

"Rouge tells me you have yourself a toy boy" he chuckles. Instantly I freeze.

"A toy boy?" Sonic chokes, watching me.

"Um…" I can't speak.

"Don't hide it Amy, tell them" Rouge shouts from the kitchen. "Tell them about Blaze's party"

"What happened at Blaze's party?" the boys mutter. Before I even get a chance to confess or defend myself, Rouge buts in.

"She got down and dirty!"

"Rouge!" Sonic snaps, obviously realising my distress. I feel cold and pale, like colour has drained from my face.

"It's true Sonic! You're little admirer has gone wild!" the drunken bat flaws back into the room, holding an empty bottle of wine in one hand while smoking a cigarette in the other. I'm distraught.

"Come on, Rouge. That's enough now" Knuckles tries to take her burning fag from her hand, but she slaps him away.

"Mine, naughty" she whispers, toying with it with her hands. "I'm depressed. I'm jealous" she growls. "I wish I had a sexy little fling" she glances over at Sonic, and he shivers under her gaze.

"Don't even bother" he groans, turning away.

"No one loves me!" she cries out. As if it could get any more embarrassing, she drops to the floor and cries.

"Perhaps you two go, I'll keep an eye on her" Knuckles whispers. "Tell Tails not to bring the tv over till tomorrow"

Sonic automatically nods, taking hold of my arm.

"We'll get out of here. Good luck" he gives a wink, and pulls me out of the apartment, shutting the door behind us. "Did you have a bag on you?" he asks, looking at my attire. I shake my head. "Ok, let's go"

He takes my hand and we head down the stairs. My inner self twitching as grips tighter to my delicate hand. The moment we reach to the exit. He stops, catching me off guard.

"Oh Amy" he poises, embraces me and looks deep into my eyes causing my stomach to flutter. And before I know it, our lips entwined. Our tongues dancing, my heart melting.

Oh Sonic.


	2. The Big Secret

_**Hello readers, another chapter up on one of my many stories. I'm glad you're liking it so far...a lot of you have put this story as a favorite! I'm so glad your enjoying it. As many of you have Pm'ed me asking for another chapter early, your wish is my command. (This is how much I love you guys :3) So here it is...**_

 _ **ps. I dont own any sonic characters, they belong to SEGA**_

 ** _0x0x0x_**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

I arise from my bed, warm and naked. The duvet draped across my bottom half, covering my sweet yet delicate area. I giggle, rolling over to see the sleeping hog beside me. His slow breathing makes me chime with delight. How one person could look so sexy in his sleep? Wriggling closer to him, I feel his strong arm pull me closer and a faint kiss placed on my hair.

"Morning trouble" he grins, opening one eye to greet me.

"Hi"

I make no conversation at first, but instead try to enjoy the warm cuddle beneath the sheets of the bed. Wrapping my legs around his, I snuggle up closer. Feeling loved.

"I wonder how Knuckles got on last night." I question, looking up.

"Hmm, if it was anything like my night…then brilliant" he pulls a greedy looking face and smirks. "I'm just shocked you told Rouge" his smirk quickly fades.

"I didn't" I admit, "she guessed"

"How?"

"I don't know, maybe it was my body language?" I wonder. He shrugs, wiggling under the duvet.

"Well…are you alright though?" he looks concerned, as he rolls onto his side. "I mean Cream said she was worried about you" he pauses, glancing down at my breasts. "She wanted me to check up on you"

"I'm fine, it's just…" I take a deep sigh. Should I tell him? Should I wait?

"Just what?"

"I'm getting fed up" he cocks his eyebrow at this.

"Fed up?"

"Yes, with us. Not like what you think, just that this whole secret. It's winding me up"

"You want to spill the beans?" he asks, sitting up from his position. I nod. "Why?"

"Because, I don't feel like I'm in a relationship" I admit sadly. "I just feel like we're friends…with benefits"

"But that's better" he chuckles. I look sternly at him.

"No Sonic. It's not, what if I want to get married, settle down or have children?" I sigh, flopping my head deep into the pillow.

"Marriage? Children? Where's all this coming from?" he pipes up, confused. "You said you wanted this Ames, me and you…us, we both want it"

"I'm not saying I don't, but I want to announce our love. Our friends, they don't even know" I say.

"That's how it's going to stay Amy"

I growl at this.

"Why are you so against telling people the truth?" I groan. "It wouldn't change anything, we would still be like this"

"Drop it now Amy" he mumbles low, throwing the duvet from his body and collecting his clothes from the ground.

"Why do we have to keep this a secret? We've been at it for months now! Surely we can tell them?" I moan. "They would be so happy for us"

"Amy, enough now"

"Why won't you let me tell them?" by now, I can feel my voice beginning to get louder. As he ignores me, and continues to get dressed. "Sonic please"

"Why are you so obsessed with announcing it?" he snaps, turning rapidly to face me. "Is there something you have to prove?"

"No I-"

"Forget it"

"What?"

"Stop trying to get me to confess my actions!" he snaps. "I'm not telling anyone! No one!" he brushes his quills with his hand and sighs. "I don't know why you want all of these things, I don't understand why you can't just enjoy what you have now" he mumbles.

"But what if we get married?" I pipe up.

"We won't get married!" he shouts. My ears drop low, my eyes squint and my bottom lip quivers. "We're never getting married, so get it out of your head!"

"But Sonic-"

"No Amy! You're pushing me forward again, I can't do it!"

My sight begins to blur as he paces the bedroom, avoiding my eye contact.

"So this is as far we get? No proposal? No marriage? No family?" I whisper, on the edge of tears. He says nothing, and again I feel hurt. "Will we ever?" I quiver.

I wait for his response, but it's sharp and short.

"No"

That's it then. We're not enough.

The next I finally gave in to my tears, letting them drop onto the bed sheets and down my pale cheeks. It hurts but its right. He notices that I'm crying and comes over to comfort me, but I instantly push him away. A reaction that I never would have experienced in my whole life time. Me? Amy Rose, pushing Sonic the Hedgehog's affections.

"Amy"

"Go" I whisper, between sobs.

"What?" he's taken back by my negativity completely, as I bury my head in the pillow, allowing the tears to fall freely.

"Just leave me alone"

I feel him come near me once more, but I snap angrily.

"Go away! Don't come near me!"

Quick enough, he runs. Like he always does.

After a week goes by, I still haven't seen nor heard of the famous blue. It was like he vanished from the face of the planet. I believed now that maybe our relationship or whatever it was, was completely over. But I still didn't brag about it. I kept it a secret – like he wanted.

Knowing that now I had to move on, I eventually got round to buying new bed sheets to replace my old ones, getting rid of his scent and starting like new. I didn't want to hold onto him, especially since I know nothing would ever happen between us, except sex and possible romance.

If I was lucky.

"I am sorry about the last week Amy" my attention is brought up by Rouge who had invited herself round for morning tea and a causal chat. She sat pleasantly on the sofa, with her hands in her lap. "I don't know why I even said it…" she looks down ashamed. "I was jealous"

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous" she admits sadly. I tilt my head, waiting for her reason. "You're all loved up in your new kinky connection with this mystery man and I was a sad pathetic low life with no one to love me and no one to take me under their wing" she sighs, while I slowly shake my head with deep regret.

"Oh it's over now anyway Rouge" I say sadly.

"Amy dear, I'm sorry" she reaches out to hold my hand, but I resist. "Try and win him back?"

"I don't want him back"

The words were like a bad taste to the mouth, and again I felt like crying.

"Don't say that"

"It's true, he didn't want what I wanted, so…" I slowly draped across my chair like a heap of sorrow, burying my face into my hands. "I just wanted to move on with our relationship, to be seen in public together, so everyone knew that we made it" tears flooded down my face, and a sharp pain in my lower abdomen began to twist.

"Amy, its ok…"

I felt Rouge make her way over to comfort me, but this time my whole body tensed and shook. Heat rose up from my stomach and my throat burned. I stood up, cupping my mouth before darting into the bathroom, with my head over the toilet seat.

"Amy!"

Gurgles and dry heaving soon resulted in sick. I clenched my stomach and held my head down the toilet, watching as the sick rested at the bottom of the basin.

"Amy, are you throwing up?" I hear Rouge question me from the living room, but I am unable to respond as once again I puke. "Maybe you should go to the doctors…you might have a cold" I ignore her. Me? I never have a cold. I'm never ill.

But then again.

The next week along, the sickness became worse, followed by severe headaches and horrible stomach cramps. I tried to ignore it, believing that I was coming down with a cold. But after a gentle persuasion from Rouge, I eventually went to the doctor's clinic.

"Name?"

"Amy Rose"

"Age?"

"20"

"Take a seat, doctor will be with you in a moment" the receptionist cackled, pointing over at the plain plastic white chairs. I stared, sitting uncomfortably on the edge while Rouge plonked down, creating a screeching sound from the plastic legs of the chair to the hard floor.

"Now if you want me to come in with you, I can" she starts.

"No, I'm fine"

"Ok, just make sure you tell them everything and you're bound to get a result. This place is extremely good"

I nod and wait.

And wait. And wait.

"Amy Rose?" 20 minutes of me twiddling with my thumbs had gone down to this. I stood up, and scooted across the room to the open door where a young doctor was waiting. As I entered inside, she shut the door and pulled out a chair, allowing me to sit.

"Right, Amy. My name's Doctor Claire Radish, how may I be assistance today?" she sits in her own large chair and beams at me.

"Um…" how awkward. I begin discussing my 'issues' with her and she scribbles it down on a notepad, nodding at my every word. After hearing my symptoms she then moves to a more delicate topic.

"Can you remember your last period Amy?"

My period, what's that got to do with anything? She beams a smile at me again, before scribbling down the dates that I could remember.

"Can I ask you to do a urine sample for me please?" she wonders, holding up a little container. I nod, taking the tiny pot. "Toilet is just in here" she points to a little door and I enter inside. My breathing by this point had gone mad, I was shaking while trying to attempt to aim in this little pot.

A few moments of struggling, I did it, washed my hands and returned to the doctor, handing her my pot.

"Thank you, bear with me one second" she rushes off with my pot and doesn't come back, while again I'm waiting with my thumbs entwined together.

Maybe there was something really wrong with me? Was I going to die? Thoughts flooded through my mind, but it always came back to him. Sonic. I still hadn't seen him, yet Rouge had mentioned that he and Tails had gone to help Cream do her supply shopping as I was too ill to do it.

"Well, Amy" I look up at the doctor smiling widely at me. "I got the results back, and I'm positive" I tilt my head. On what was she so positive about?

"Congratulations Amy, you're pregnant"

 _Thud_.

Simply count the stars, one, two, three, four, five…

"Amy?"

Huh? Slowly opening my eyes, I'm greeted by Doctor Claire and another supposedly known doctor.

"Steady now Amy, can you hear me?" I glance up at my doctor and smile. I don't understand why I'm smiling exactly, but I guess I just did it to show her that I'm alive…for now. "You fainted, and fell off the chair. Doctor Ashmore was able to come and help" I looked over at another woman smiling at me. Assuming that was her.

"We're going to lift you up now? Are you light headed at all?"

I shake my head.

"Ok, one two three" they pull me up onto my feet and I nervously look away, embarrassed.

"Don't feel bad, you're not the only one to faint in my office" Claire giggles.

"Especially once you told them there pregnant" Ashmore adds, rolling her eyes. "At least she was sat on the chair"

"Was"

The two doctors tried to humour me, but in all honestly it didn't work. If anything I was more baffled by what was going on under my skin. Touching my stomach, I felt nothing. Yet, the doctor said she was positive.

"I take it this will be your first?" Ashmore asks, as I nod.

"You'll be fine. Doctor Ashmore is brilliant in the baby planning department" Claire giggles. "In fact, she'll be the one who will assist you throughout your pregnancy" I'm gobsmacked. All of this is going too fast. And baby planning? I never planned for this!

"Ok Amy, let's find out how far you are" she takes me by surprise as she drags me to a bench table and gets me to climb on top. "Don't worry, I'm an expert"

"So, how did it go?" Rouge asks, as I leave the office room. "Did they find out what was wrong with you?"

"Yeah, just a stomach bug" I quiver, lying through my teeth.

"Aw, you poor thing" she pulls me into a hug and I croak softly. "Let's get back to mine, I have something to show you"

She swiftly moves on ahead, dragging me behind her before finally making our way to her apartment. We barely spoke a word, but then as we reach the third floor, I automatically know what's coming.

The door opens.

"Surprise!"

Everyone is here. And the whole apartment is finally finished and done up, with little effort from myself. I feel bad, but Rouge clings to me as she walks in, greeting everyone.

My stomach again twists and my body sweats as I feel everyone glares at me.

"So how are you feeling Amy?" Blaze wonders.

"What did the Doctors say?" Tails asks.

"Are they going to make you feel better?" Cream says softly.

"Have you got treatment?"

More and more questions made me hesitate. Till finally Sonia, my hero pushed her way through, gripping my arm and pulling me into a hug.

"Cry, sweetie…I know" she begins. At first, I couldn't, with everyone staring at me. But the thought that made me realise that she knew, made everything go away. Hot wet tears stormed down my face as everyone hushed in silence.

No one seemed to understand, but somehow Sonia did.

After a pause of silence, she pulls me away and looks deep into my eyes.

"Come, let's talk" as we head out, my eyes drift to the distance, where I catch green eyes. His eyes. I cling my stomach as I watch his stare on me. I curdle and weep before dashing out and into Sonia's grasp. "I know sweetpea" she starts. "A female hedgehog can tell" she soothes me slowly, rocking me as I silently cry. "Do you know how long you are?" she whispers.

"2 weeks"

"Do you know who the father is?" I nod. "Do I know them?" I nod again. "Can you tell me?" I breathe in, knowing I could trust her.

"Your brother"

…

"My brother?" she repeats slowly, as if it was a miracle. Her eyes glow with deep thought and a faint red mist drapes over her eyes, as they filled with tears. "My brother?" she says again, unable to hold down her happiness. "Oh Amy, this is wonderful news"

"Is it?" I ask myself.

"Of course, you and my brother…parents! I'm going to be an auntie" she squeaks. "We'll have to do you a baby shower…oh and a big celebration for you and-"

"No, stop" I cry out.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's over between us, this thing, baby, foetus whatever it is…it can't stay" I'm softly spoken, rubbing my stomach with regret. "He doesn't want it"

"He doesn't want me"

Sonia stood gobsmacked at my words as I slowly began to go weak in the knees, eventually dropping to the floor. I was broken, destroyed by love and yet he was in the other room probably not even bothered that I had left the room in tears. Jerk.

"Amy…I" she pauses, looking across at the doorway to see Rouge stood there with her jaw swung open.

"You and Sonic?" she bellows, turning back to the room. I flinch, stepping up in terror as I attempt to correct myself. But the damage is done. Everyone's eyes are now locked on the blue hedgehog himself. He too is flustered.

"Wha?"

"You're Amy's mystery man?" Rouge grumbles, feeling angry with herself that she didn't notice it before. I, on the other hand, am completely distraught by Rouge and her big mouth. While Sonia remains silent, she obviously knowing more information than that.

"You guys slept with each other? And no one bothered to tell me?" Tails moans, turning to Sonic. "You didn't tell me?"

"Way to go pal" Knuckles chants, slapping the hedgehog on the back.

Sonic doesn't look amused in the slightest. Daggers were aiming straight at me, if only they were real.

"Um, Rouge" Sonia coughs up, my ears perk as I watch Rouge skip over to hear more gossip. I'm now in full blow of embarrassment only to find my biggest secret of all, wasn't spilled out. Shocked, I turned to Sonia who smiled sweetly.

"You two broke up?" Rouge blurts out. Again, Sonic face palms himself.

"Rouge just shut up!" he snaps, irritably. "And butt out!"

"Hey!" she growls. "It's not my fault you can't hold down a relationship" she groans, rudely.

"What relationship?!" he mutters, "There was never an relationship in the first place"

He looks over at me and turns with hatred.

"Sonic…" Sonia approaches him, but he moves quick. "Please…"

The embarrassment of us both causes us to separate. Sonic darts as fast as his legs could take him out of the apartment and off, by now he'll probably be on the other side of the planet by now, yet with me, I had all eyes on me. Cream and Tails were both gob-smacked, unsure really what to say to me. But I try to ignore it all.

"Amy…why didn't you tell anyone?" Blaze wonders deeply, feeling there was more on the subject.

"I'm surprised you didn't know Blaze, they did it at your house party" Rouge pipes up, chuckling. She wasn't one to keep secrets, but this time she had gone way too far. But luckily, Sonia was the one to snap at her, so I didn't need too.

"Rouge will you shut the hell up! You don't hear us telling everyone about your affairs, Amy's emotional as it is! Leave it be"

Automatically the bat shuts up. Hallelujah! Though damage was already done.

"I need to go" I quiver my speech, feeling guilty. I could barely speak let alone walk. But Cream and Sonia helped me through it. They grabbed my arms and smiled at me warmly, giving me some assurance.

We stepped out of the apartment and Sonia was quick enough to call a taxi to get us back to my home. But when we arrived, I was blinded by the blue hedgehog stood waiting at my door. He seemed rather shocked by Sonia and Cream's presence, obviously not expecting them to be with me. He stood at the door, his arms across his chest and eyes peering at me with deep thought. I gulped, approaching him with Sonia and Cream following suit.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Sonia wonders, as she stares brightly. "I didn't think we would see you here of all people"

"I need a word with Amy" he says bluntly. "Privately" he looks down at me and I shiver under his gaze. Personally I didn't want to speak with him, knowing that he had been avoiding me since we 'broke up' or what I assumed we had.

"I don't think she needs you right now Sonic, she's been embarrassed enough" Sonia explains softly, as she brushes her brother away.

"And what about me exactly?" he snorts. "Why don't you and Cream go home and I'll sort this out" he places his hand on my shoulder and I tense. "I'm not going to do anything…she's my girlfriend after all"

I choke. Did he just call me his girlfriend? Surely I wasn't hearing this right. He classed me as his girlfriend. Automatically Cream awes sweetly at Sonic's concern but Sonia glares at him with worry.

"Girlfriend? You two broke up?" Sonia wonders, not fully understanding. I assumed that was the case as well, but Sonic shrugged.

"Not that I was aware" he looks back at me and I frown madly. What game was he playing? "All I can remember was we argued…"

Suppose that was true.

"You two get home, I'll take care of Ames"

"Hmm…I'm watching you Sonic" the sister growls, as she shoos off with Cream.

"Ha- I don't doubt it"

* * *

 ** _WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?_**

 ** _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

 ** _TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS & THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!_**

 ** _OXOXOXO_**


	3. The Bubble

_**READERS! REVIEWERS!**_

 _ **My third chapter is up and ready for your eyes. In this chapter we have someone else's secret revealed? Is Amy going to finally spill the beans to our hero? Or is she going to wait for it to build up in time. Let's hope not- it could get messy else. I wont keep you any longer! Onwards to the story!**_

 ** _Ps. I dont own any sonic characters!_**

 ** _oxoxo_**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"I have a lot to say" the hedgehog tells me, as he closes the door behind me. I'm curious to what he has to say, but I try to remain silent. After all, there's so much I know now. I take a seat on my sofa and watch him pace in front of me, blocking the tv screen. This was preventing me from getting distracted.

"Amy" he starts, playing cool. "I wasn't expecting everyone to find out…this way" he rubs the back of his quills and blushes.

"On my behalf it was Rouge" I confess angrily, "But _sure_ you can take it out on me…you always do" I shrug my shoulders at him feeling like this wasn't going to get anywhere but he shakes his head at me.

"It's a lot to take in…I've never done relationships before. Anything like this that is" he frowns under my stare, but continues. "But I've come to realise that me and you…its special" he admits.

By this point, I'm clinging to his every word. He thinks we're special?

"You don't think this is some kind of mistake?" I mutter lowly, fiddling with my fingers. But he pulls a wild look, frowning.

"No! Well…maybe…but I've come to think that actually we can…go for it, if that's what you really want? After all…everyone knows now, and I suppose it wouldn't be so bad" he shrugs at me, suddenly coming round to sit next to me. He brushes his hand over mine and shines brightly. Our hands entwined. "It's a lot to take in, I know. But I do care for you. It's just this past week we haven't been speaking and I've felt lost…I need you Ames"

My heart flutters. He needs me. By his looks, I could tell he wanted me too. But I try resist that stage. After all, it's been a rocky ride.

"So you want a relationship with me?" I wonder idly.

He gulps, holding his ground.

"Yes…I do"

"And you want to be a real couple? No hiding or as such?" I'm curious to find out what this new 'relationship' entails but he shakes his head, claiming we were going to be a real proper couple. That's if I wanted it.

"So this is it? You want to move forward?" I mumble, looking deeply into his warm eyes. "You do realise that people will talk…"

"Let them, as long as I have you, I don't care what anyone else thinks" he states, smiling. "I want what we have and I'm truly sorry for hurting your feelings the other week. I know you want more from me, but at least this is a start"

I'm close to tears. He's trying…for me. It means we can actually do things as a couple. I can hold his hand or kiss him in public, show everyone how loved up we really are. Bubbles erupt in my stomach, my lips quivering and hands jerking to touch him.

"I want this more than anything Sonic" I whisper, he leans forward and clenches my hand tighter. My eyes staring directly into his. His lips close onto mine and my heart skips a beat. Our lips combine and my hand smoothly moves to his face, as I pull him in closer. He's soft and tastes sweet, and like a drug I wanted more. He presses himself down on me and pushes me down on the sofa, staring down at me as we continue to kiss. Our tongues twisting and exploring, our hands wandering off onto each other's bodies. I giggle at the touch of his fingertips brushing my sides and pull him closer, our bodies pushing against each other, our shallow breaths and sweet kisses made my night one to remember.

He was mine. And I was his. Just what I wanted.

The next morning I awoke still on the sofa, but his muscular toned arms wrapped around me with a small fluffy blanket to cover us. I looked up and he was sleeping soundlessly. His eyes were shut closed and his chest rising and inflating with sweet pants. I admired him, his scruffy quills all over the place and ears twitching slowly.

I didn't want to move and disturb him, so I stayed, wriggling into his chest and feeling his warmth against my naked back.

How was I going to tell him about the pregnancy now? I was hoping that I may have been able to drop it in while we had our little discussion but he wants things to go slow. Just announcing the relationship is one, but suddenly telling him that we're having a baby will shake the boat, perhaps even sink it. I had to think about it. I sigh deeply, closing my eyes once again and hearing his heartbeat, followed by a beeping sound. Curious, I look to the ground and hidden under the clothes was my communicator. I attempt to reach it, stretching my arm out to grab it but this results in me tumbling and falling to the ground with a thump.

"Ow" I manage to yelp, pulling the communicator to my grasp. "Hello?" I look down at the screen and smile at the friendly face. "Sonia!" I greet.

"Amy, are you ok?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm fine…" I mumble, sitting up against the sofa. "Well…I fell off the sofa, but apart from that" I smile.

"Oh, how was it last night?"

"Good, things are good…" I admit. "Not what I expected but good…"

"Ok, um…is he still there now?" I could tell there was something she wanted to tell me by her soft tone in her voice. But I nod at the camera causing her to sigh. "Think you can escape for a bit? I have something to tell you" she whispers.

Something to tell me?

I'm worried, but she quickly assures me it's nothing bad and plans to meet me at the park. Once I shut off the communicator, I turn to greet the handsome blue.

"What's up?" he wonders, stretching out on the sofa.

"Nothing…just meeting Sonia" I say quickly. I collect my clothes, which happened to be thrown on the floor. I gather them up into my arms before charging up the stairs to my bedroom. I needed to get change. I threw on my white dress and sandals and head out without another word to Sonic.

I shut the door and head out, feeling his eyes on me from the window. I try to ignore this and walk away, heading to the park. My legs were going faster than what I thought, I felt jumpy, excited…everything I wanted, was happening. I hold my stomach and produce a massive smile, only as I meet with Sonia. She stares wildly, a grin perking up on her lips.

"Take it you and him-"

"Yeah, I'm so pleased" I state happily. "I never thought this would happen. I mean he was so against it at first" I shrug but she fakes a smile back. "What's up?"

"Can't you tell Amy?" she wonders, standing back for me to admire her look. I don't see anything wrong, she seemed perfectly normal to me. But then she moves to the side, and a gape with shock. There's a bump! I mean an actual bump!

"Sonia! You're-!"

"Shh…I'm a couple of weeks now, and yes- Shadow, before you ask anything else" she mumbles. "Sonic's going to kill him if he finds out"

"Does Shadow know?"

"Of course, he thinks its best not to say anything till someone points it out" my ears drop at this point. Don't be silly Amy, of course Shadow knows. Sonia has sense, where in this department, I lack it.

"oh" I manage to say.

"I didn't want to tell anyone…but when I saw you, I instantly knew. Thought it might be a good idea to let you know, you're not alone in this"

"Uh…thanks" I suppose I'm thankful, not that it would be much help at the moment. Sonic didn't even know, let alone anyone else. I mumble under my breath and Sonia sniggers at me.

"Oh Amy, your so stubborn…you still didn't tell him did you?"

"No"

"You should" she whispers. "He can help you"

"How exactly?"

"It's hard to explain, but men can become extremely helpful. They try to understand your situation and adjust to your emotions. It's rather sweet" she blushes, explaining how curious men can be when it comes to childbirth and pregnancy.

"How did Shadow take it? When you told him?"

I was eager to know, especially when they too were in a similar scenario to myself and Sonic. They had been 'seeing' each other for some time, perhaps almost the same about of time as us. When I found out of course, I accidently walked in on them and their make-out sessions and was petrified. After all, Shadow was like a brother to me and I never assumed he would get over Maria, not even when he laid eyes on Sonia. But surely he was just hiding his emotions? He was good at that.

"He was…unamused, he thought it wasn't possible- you know him being the ultimate lifeform or such" she shrugged her shoulders, lightly flicking her quills from her face. "But he's been really supportive since" she added, smiling brighter. "You are going to tell Sonic about the baby aren't you?"

Baby? Oh yes, this tiny little bubble growing inside my stomach. I feather my hand over my stomach and breathed in, tensing at the thought. A tiny little bundle of life was expanding, feeding off me and getting comfortable. I blushed, a warmness burdening my heart. I was going to be a mother.

 _An actual mother. I've never had a mother. I didn't know the first thing about being one._

"Amy?"

 _What if I'm no good at it? I don't know the first thing about being a mother? How to look after it? Feed it? And what if the little bubble doesn't like me?_

"Amy"

 _What if Sonic refuses to accept us both? Or he abandons us at the last minute? He might say he doesn't want it, tell me to get rid of it for the sake of its protection. What if…_

"Amy!"

"Huh?" I snap back to reality, looking blankly at my friend, who seemed quite entertained by my inner thoughts, not realising I was actually talking aloud.

"You're worrying too much" she tells me. "You're over thinking it all. Just tell him straight and see what he says. You might find that he accepts that what's happened has happened and there's nothing you or him can do to change it. It might take some time for it to sink in, which is why I suggest now a better time than any, you know what him to find out just before the baby's born do you?"

"What's wrong with that?" I question.

"Amy, trust me- sooner rather than later. He would appreciate it"

Our conversation about that certain topic ended immediately after I gave in, I nodded my head and agreed that I should tell him now while the news is fresh. Once that was over, we started to walk down the park in silence. Now that Sonia was to the side of me, I could really notice her bump. And my thoughts began to wonder again. How did I not notice? It was pretty obvious, but being new to all of this, I couldn't really pinpoint how long she was. Of course, she was slightly rounded but if I had to estimate I would have said 9 weeks. That was just a complete guest!

"I spoke to Rouge" Sonia piped up. "She's a bit flustered"

"Good" I groan.

"Did you hear that her ex-partner is getting married? Turns out he'd been cheating on her that whole time with this Abigail"

"Oh"

News to me.

"I feel sorry for her, only slightly. She knows we all have romances going on. And I just think that maybe she's just upset" Sonia sighs at this, shaking her head. "She has been drinking heavily- just one sniff of the evil stuff makes her change completely"

"Explains why she was acting weird the other week when I went round to finish off the apartment" I state. "She went into the bathroom, came out and had one sip of a bottle"

"She changes quickly, Knuckles said she started the moment she got through the door yesterday"

"She needs help" I admit sadly. "But I have my own issues"

"As do I, though I think a gentle persuasion from Knuckles will do the trick- he's been really worried for her"

I smile at this. Knuckles has always had a soft spot for the flirty bat. But then he had always cared for all us ladies. In some way- like the uncle that makes sure no harm comes to them. But I knew with Rouge there was something more. Something pulling at his strings, leading him down that path. I just wondered what would happen if they did…join together?

Suppose we will have to wait and see.


End file.
